All polymers, natural and synthetic, degrade under conditions of heat with progressive loss in mechanical strength. At the same time a noticeable discoloring effect is usually observed as the degradation process proceeds, thereby affecting the aesthetic appearance of the coating, as well as its mechanical properties. For many polymer applications degradation must be inhibited by stabilizers to assure the required life expectancy. The aging under the influence of the application temperature as well as under the influences of normal use conditions causes a change of the polymer structure which can be prevented, or at least retarded, by the addition of a protective chemical substance, also known as stabilizer. It is thought that many changes in the polymer structure which lead to the deterioration of appearance and physical properties are caused by the reaction of the polymer with the oxygen of the air, therefore this process is also called air oxidation. There are many known heat stabilizers for polymeric systems. For example, aromatic amines and substituted phenols with a free hydroxyl group inhibit the thermal oxidation of natural rubber. Alkylated phenols with a free hydroxyl group are useful to thermally stabilize hydrocarbon polymers. A general treatment of the theory and practice of polymer stabilization can be found in the book "Polymer Stabilization" edited by W. Lincoln Hawkins, published by Wiley-Interscience, New York 1972. Chapter 2 in said book is treating the stabilization of polymers against thermal oxidation specifically. Unfortunately, commercial heat stabilizers are very expensive and the need for a cheaper stabilizer has been a long felt need in the art.